Forever Friends
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: Amy Dumas, along with her mother and brother, move with her mothers boyfriend, to boring old North Carolina. But what turns out to be a sorry excuse for a vaction turns into the best ttime when Amy meets her new next door neighbors, Matt and Jeff Hardy. A
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING to do with the WWF as I'm sure you all know. So Don't sue cuz I'm not makin any money off it. That being said, enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Meeting  
  
Fifteen year old Amy Dumas walked into the dark, stuffy house and dropped her bags, brushing back her dark shoulder length red hair. She had been holding the bags for to long and she couldn't wait to put them down. Coming up from behind, her older brother, Scott, did the same. They both looked around the house with frowns; it definitely didn't look as glamorous as their mother's new boyfriend, Dave, had made it out to be. Dave had invited the three of them down to his country home in North Carolina for summer vacation and despite the kids first hesitation when they heard their would be no TV and no phones to call their friends back home on, after awhile Dave had convinced them it could actually be fun. Now that they had arrived and seen the house they were supposed to spent the hot summer days in, they weren't so sure anymore.  
  
Their mother pushed past them and looked around with a smile on her face, Dave coming up behind her. "Now isn't this cozy, oh we are just going to have a great time, aren't we kids?" Mrs. Dumas said looking at Amy and Scott. Amy just looked at Scott who returned her look then picked his bags back up. "I think I'll go unpack, which one's mine?" he asked. "Well boy, it'll be right down that hallway and to your right, and Amy, yours is right across the hall, kitchen is down this way, help yourself to whatever you want." Dave said and they made their way down the hall to their rooms. Scott gave Amy one last look before closing the door to his room, a 'Kid, this summer is going to be hell and there's no gettin out of it' look. She sighed and went into her room to unpack.  
  
When Amy had her room to where she could stand to be in it she started to read a book but couldn't concentrate and soon she was wondering around the house. Walking into the kitchen she found Dave drinking a beer and reading the paper. He put the paper down when she walked in and smiled. "Well hey there little Amy, you all unpacked?" he asked and she just nodded. "Where's my mom?" she asked. "She just ran down to the store to pick up some thing's to make for lunch." he answered and she nodded again. "Are there any kids around here?" she asked and he thought for a minute, scratching at his short beard. "Well lets see now, house's aren't really that close to each other round here but I do believe the next house over has some kids bout your age. Why don't you take your brother over there and introduce yourselves." he said and she mentally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay." she said and walked out.  
  
It was so hot in the house that Amy did end up going outside where at least the wind was blowing. Scott went with her and they started playing tag, Amy still didn't know how it got started. Scott was three years older than her and a boy so his legs were longer but Amy was more agile and could cut threw the tall grass easier so she stayed ahead of him.  
  
When Amy looked back to see where Scott was she ran smack into another body, hurting her arm bad and falling down in the process. Holding onto he injured arm she looked up to see what, or who she ran into. Hazel eyes met worried Chocolate brown and she looked up to see the boy was holding out his hand. "Oh man, I'm sorry, I didn't see you, are you okay?" he asked in a slightly southern accent.  
  
Amy didn't have a chance to answer because just then Scott came running through just as another blonde boy did from the other way, both almost tripping over her. Scott looked down at Amy, who was still holding her arm and back up at the boys and his eye's flashed with anger. "What the hell did you two do to my little sister!" he yelled and she shot up before he lost it. "Scott, calm down it was an accident, we both just ran into each other. If anything it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." she said and he instantly calmed down which is one thing Amy never got about him, he changed moods so fast, she knew could never calm down that fast. "Sorry bout that man, you gotta understand though, I mean, I see you two standing up there and her down holding here arm and, you know?" he asked holding out his hand and they looked at each other then back and him and nodded, the brown haired boy that Amy ran into shaking his hand. "Its okay, we understand." He said then turned back to me. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah sure, doesn't even hurt no more." she said dropping her arm despite the throbbing she felt. Scott messed up her hair, knowing her arm still hurt. "You lie to much, you know that kid?" he asked and she smiled up at him, playfully punching him.  
  
"My name's Matt, and this is my brother Jeff." the brown haired boy said to them. "I'm Scott and this is my sister Amy." he answered. "You all ain't from around here are you?" Jeff asked and they shook their heads. "We're from Laturdale, Florida. We're just up here visiting our mom's boyfriend, he lives right over there." Amy said pointing to Dave's house. "Yeah, sure, we know Dave, he's alright." Matt said. "How long have you guys been here?" Jeff asked. "Just got here today, we're staying for a couple weeks." Scott replied and she could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Not to happy bout that huh?" Matt asked and they shook our heads. "Nothing against this place but, we haven't been a day without our TV, and we don't have any phones, we don't have much really." Amy added. "Yeah but you get used to it, it's not that bad once you find stuff to do. How old are you two?" Matt asked. "I'm eighteen, Amy's fifteen. How old are you?" Scott replied. "I'm sixteen and Jeff's thirteen." Matt answered.  
  
Scott was about to say something but before he had the chance they heard their mother call. "Amy Christine Dumas, get in here right now!" she yelled and Scott turned facing his little sister. "What did you do now?" He asked and she just shrugged. "I didn't do anything, atleast I don't think I did anything." she answered. "We better go, we'll see you around." Scott said and ran off. "Yeah, see ya." she added. "Maybe we can hang out later, if your not in trouble." Matt offered. "Yeah, okay, come over after lunch, you guys can show me around." she said and he nodded then she ran off after her brother.  
  
Amy caught up with him outside of the house and they both walked in together. Looking around they didn't see any sign of their mother or Dave. "Ma? You in here?" Scott called out. "I'm in Amy's room, Amy you better get in here now." She said angrily and Amy hurried down the hall to her room with Angelo close behind. When she walked into her room Mrs. Dumas was standing there holding onto the dress she had just gotten Amy. "What was this doing in your dresser? Look at it, its all wrinkled and now I have to iron it, you know you should have hung it up in the closet." she said. "I know ma, I'm sorry, I'll remember next time." she said apologetically. Mrs. Dumas just sighed, shook her head and said "Come on, lunch is ready."  
  
Just as Amy was putting her dish in the sink there was a knock at the door. "I got it" she yelled and ran to the door. Opening the door she smiled at Matt and Jeff. "Hey" she said. "Hey" they answered smiling back. "You wanna walk with us down to the store?" Jeff asked. "Yeah sure, let me just go tell my mom." she said and ran back into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm ganna go to the store with Matt and Jeff, that okay?" she asked already putting her shoe's on. "Yeah, just be back before dark." she said and Amy said okay before running back outside.  
  
Amy looked into the windows of the small shops as the three of them passed by, making their way to the hardware store. "So what are we going for?" she asked. "We need to pick up some wood and nails. We're making a ramp." Jeff explained as they entered the store. "Hey, maybe you can help us." He added looking to Matt who nodded. "Yeah, that'd be cool, how bout it?" He asked her. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to help." she answered happily as she followed them to the counter were the owner stood reading a magazine. He looked up and smiled when they approached him.  
  
"Hey boys, how's it going?" he asked. "Pretty good Tom, this is Amy, she's staying up at Dave's place." Matt answered. "Well, nice to meet you little miss, were you visiting us from?" he asked Amy. "Florida, we're staying here for a month." she answered. "I hope you have a good visit, you picked a good place to stay, right next to these boys. What can I do for you today?" he asked. "We're picking up some wood and nails to make a ramp." Jeff told him. "Well that's nice, you need my help you just call, you here?" he asked and Jeff agreed. They then walked to the back of the store and started picking out the wood they would need.  
  
Amy thought her arms would fall of before they reached Matt and Jeff's house. She wanted to prove to them that she could carry and lift just as much as they could. Amy was always doing that, trying to prove she was as good as the boys were, especially to her brother. She was constantly challenging him and although she barely ever beat him, he admitted that she was hard to beat, and also, with more practice she would win more often. She never was the teachers favorite, or the boys for that matter. It wasn't that she just went up to every guy she saw and started a fight, Amy would never start a fight, but she would always finish one.  
  
When they got started on the ramp Amy found out just how much they like wrestling. They had their own ring, a trampoline with wood surrounding it, in their backyard. The ramp the three of them were building would connect the back door to the ring.  
  
They barely got started on it when Amy noticed it was getting dark. She stood up, her back cracking loudly as she stretched. "Sorry guys, I have to get home before my mom starts screaming for me again." she said. Matt stood up also, facing her. "That's okay, we can't work at night anyway, we'll start again tomorrow." Matt said and Jeff stood up joining him. "If you want, we'll come by tomorrow and walk with you and Scott to school." Jeff offered. "That'd be great, thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow then." she said and started walking home. "See ya." They said and walked back into the house.  
  
"I'm home." Amy called out when she walked into the house. "Your late Amy, we already started." Mrs. Dumas replied as Amy walked into the kitchen. Scott and Dave were eating and her mom was putting some food on a plate for her. "Sorry Ma." she said sitting down and then she started to tell them what her, Matt and Jeff did all that day. "And tomorrow they're comin over to walk with us to school." she said finishing her story. "Now didn't I tell you how easy it would be to make friends? And just wait until tomorrow in school. That is if you don't get kicked out before school even starts like last year." Mrs. Dumas said pointing her fork at Amy who just gave her a 'Who me?' look and looked at Scott who rolled his eyes.  
  
When Amy finished dinner she walked back into my room to write a letter to her best friend back home about the trip up and what was going on.  
  
Dear Jen,  
  
Hey! I miss you already, the ride up here was sooooooo boring. I'm glad Scott is here with me anyway, I would die without him keeping me company. What's going on at home? How is everyone? Oh, guess what! My first day here and I already made two friends. Their names are Matt and Jeff, they are *SO* nice. Matt is sixteen and Jeff is thirteen. Tomorrow is my first day at my new temporary school. Wish me luck. I'll write back soon.  
  
Your BFF,  
  
Amy  
  
Amy folded the letter and put it into an envelope, writing Jen's address on the front. She put it aside on her desk to be mailed tomorrow. Sighing he walked out of her room and knocked on Scott's door. Almost immediately she heard him call out 'Come in.' Opening the door she quickly scanned the room until her eyes fell on Scott laying in bed reading a book. "I'm bored." she said simply. "Well I'm not, go get your stuff ready for school tomorrow." He suggested, his eyes never leaving his book. If he had actually took the time out to look up he would have gotten one of Amy best 'I'm annoyed with you' looks. 'To bad he didn't' She thought to herself walking back into her room.  
  
Amy decided to lay down and try to get some sleep but an hour later she found herself as awake as when she first laid down. Sighing to herself, she figured that a walk around the block would tire her out enough to fall asleep so she grabbed some baggy jeans, threw them on over her blue PJ bottoms and quietly snuck out into the cold night air.  
  
Walking down the street Amy made sure to pay attention so she could find her way back home. Remembering that she saw a park on the way to the store she headed that way. She kicked some rocks while thinking about school tomorrow. Dave had already set up school for Scott and her so she would just go right to her first hour class since she already had her schedule. She hoped it wouldn't be to hard to find her was around.  
  
Amy was pulled out of her thoughts when she reached the empty park. Walking over to one of the swigs she continued to think about school and the events that happened that day while slowly swinging back and forth. She heard footsteps as some approached behind her but she wasn't startled, for some reason she thought it would be her brother. Though she did jump when she heard an unfamiliar voice say "Well Well Well, aren't you up past your bedtime?" and although she didn't show it on her face when she turned and saw three older boys she was panicking on the inside.  
  
"What do you want?" Amy asked and she surprised herself when she didn't let the worry show in her voice. The one in the middle just smiled. "Well baby, I just wanted to invite you to a...(smirk) 'Special' party going on down town." he said and the other two laughed. "Yeah, It'll be alot of fun." the one on the right added, still laughing. "I don't think so, I have to go home now." she said and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pushed her to back where she was standing. "I don't think you understand, we aren't asking." the one in the middle said, his smile falling. "Fuck off, leave me alone." she said glaring at him. He opened his mouth to reply but another voice interrupted him. "You heard her Billy, leave her alone." came a voice from behind the three boys. Billy moved out of her view so she could see who was standing there and when she did she was so relieved she almost smiled.  
  
"Mind your own business Hardy." Billy said grabbing onto Amy's arm and digging his nails into it. If she had been expecting it she wouldn't have made a noise but she wasn't and so cried out before she could stop herself. Amy didn't know if it was Matt or her who threw the first punch but before long she and Matt were walking sorely, but triumphantly home. Amy had a bloody noise, possibly a black eye and was sore all over but she felt great.  
  
"What were you doing down there anyway?" Matt asked Amy as they walked along the road, the only sound was their footsteps. "I don't know, I just couldn't sleep I guess. I didn't even notice how late it had gotten. What about you?" she asked and he shrugged. "Couldn't sleep either." he replied as they reached his house. "Come on, I'll walk you home." he said and Amy got defensive. 'Does he think I'm totally helpless? We're only the next house over' she thought to herself. "No thanks, I can take care of myself." she replied coolly and his face fell. "I know you don't need me to, but I just thought we could talk some more. Please?" he asked and she suddenly felt like a jerk for being so harsh so she smiled, took his hand and started walking towards Dave's house.  
  
"So, you ready for school?" he asked and Amy nodded. "Yeah, I have all my stuff and my schedule." she replied shivering as a blast of cold air hit her. Matt stopped and took off his jacket, offering it to her. "You shouldn't be out here with no jacket on, it's like sixty out." he said and she took the offered jacket, smiling and mumbling a 'Thanks'. He smiled back, held on to her hand and continued with their conversation as they walked slowly to the house. "Who do you have first hour?" he asked. "Um...first I think I have Mrs. Dean." she replied. "Really? Me too, cool. What's the rest of your schedule?" he asked and she pulled it out of her pocket and gave it to him.  
  
Amy's Schedule  
  
Hour Teacher Class  
  
1. Dean Homeroom*  
  
2. Ventress Science  
  
3. Hershfeild Math  
  
* Lunch*  
  
4. Guss Language Arts  
  
5. Taylor History  
  
6. Jiles P.E.*  
  
7. Martian Creative Writing*  
  
Matt looked it over before replying. "Totally cool, we have homeroom together and the same lunch hour. We have the same PE. hour, but different teachers and then right after that we have creative writing with Mrs. Martian." he said and Amy smiled excitedly. "I didn't think we'd have so many classes together, that's awesome." she said as they reached Dave's house.  
  
"Well, thanks for walking me home, and that's for saving my ass back there." Amy said smiling up at him. Matt smiled back and said "No problem, you didn't do so bad yourself, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you Ames.". She smiled proudly and, reluctantly letting go of his hand, said goodbye. When she reached the door she turned back to him and smiled, waving. He smiled and wave back before walking back to his house. 


	2. First Day of School

Amy had to get up early the next morning to get something that would cover up her black eye. Scott had already seen it so it didn't matter if he could notice she just didn't want her mom to see it. She had told Scott last night, he freaked out at first but she clamed him down. When Amy was satisfied that her mom wouldn't be able to notice it she walked back into her room to get ready as she heard the rest of the house wake up.  
  
When Amy was dressed she walked back into the bathroom to make sure her makeup was still on and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was. Lifting up the left sleeve of her shirt she winced in pain, her whole shoulder was black and blue. She gently covered her arm back up and walked out into the kitchen where her brother was sitting going through hid backpack. He looked up when Amy walked in and studied her face. "You covered that eye up good kid." he said. "I've had practice" she replied smiling just before their mother walked in and started breakfast.  
  
Amy and Scott were just finishing their breakfast when there was a knock at the door. "Bye Mom, bye Dave" They said in unison as they walked to the door. "Bye kids, we'll see you after school, have fun now." Dave said. "We'll see you in a couple hours Amy, unless of course you think you can keep from fighting." Mrs. Dumas added. Amy looked up at Scott who just shrugged and opened the door. "What can I say Ma?" she replied walking out the door and greeting Matt and Jeff when Mrs. Dumas appeared at the doorway. "Say you'll at least TRY and stay out of trouble Amy." she said. "Okay mom, I promise I'll try." Amy replied and started walking away, Matt, Jeff and Scott right behind her. "Keep an eye on your sister Scott." Mrs. Dumas told him. "Yes Ma'am." he replied.  
  
"I don't see why she's so convinced I'll get into a fight today." Amy said to know one in particular as the four friends walked down the road. "Well Amy, it IS a tradition of yours to get into a fight on the first day of school." Scott replied. "Speaking of fights, Amy told me what happened last night. I owe you one man. Thanks." he said to Matt and slapped him on the back. "It was no problem at all." Matt replied to Scott though he was looking right at Amy. "Yeah, Billy and his brothers have been messin with us since elementary school" Jeff added. "Well I'm ganna have a talk with him today when we get to school" Scott said. "No can do man, they don't go to our school." Matt replied. Well what school do they go to?" Scott asked. "Mine" Jeff said. "No way, those guys had to be high schoolers." Amy said wiping off the makeup on her eye gently. "They should be but they failed like a million times." Jeff explained. "Damn, well then we'll just have to wait for them after school." Scott said and Amy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Doesn't look like you'll have to" Matt said as Billy, his brothers and two friends turned off they're street and started heading towards them. Amy looked to her right at Scott and Matt who looked straight ahead at Billy and his group. Then she looked to Jeff who looked back at her. "Come on guys, they out number us." he said. "Then go home Jeff." Scott replied. "Scott don't be an asshole, If you want Jeff to go then I'm going with him." Amy said glaring up at him before Matt or Jeff had a chance to respond back to Scott. "Look, I'm sorry Jeff, that was harsh, you don't have to stay if you don't want to but we could really use your help." Scott said sincerely. Jeff thought a moment then nodded. "I'll stay." he said.  
  
"Off to school kiddies?" Billy asked as the approached us. "Kiddies? I'm older than you dumbass." Scott replied and we all laughed. "Which one of you is Billy?" Scott asked. "I am, who's askin'?" he replied. "I'm her brother and if you want a fight, do it like a man. Don't get all you fucked up friends and gang up on a *girl* who's younger than you." Scott told them. "Well, your little *baby* sister needs to learn not to start fights then." he replied. "If I remember correctly she didn't start the fight, though she sure as hell finished it." Matt said. "What, she can't fight her own fights? She has to get her big brother and boyfriend to come fight for her?" Billy asked and Amy lost it. "We'll see who can't fight." she said dropping her backpack and tackling Billy.  
  
Amy didn't know how long they had been fighting for but the next thing she remembered was the sounds of sirens and seeing Billy and his friends scatter. "Cops! Let's spit." she heard Scott yell and run the opposite direction that Billy had run. As soon as they were a safe distance away they ducked behind a building to catch their breath. "Wait a sec, where's Jeff?" Matt asked panicking. Amy looked back to where the cop car's were and saw a police officer putting Jeff in the back of the police car and driving away. "Oh man, Jeff got caught, we have to go back." Matt said and stood up. "Are you crazy? We got away!" Scott replied grabbing his arm but Matt jerked it out of his grip and ran towards the police station. "Come on Scott, we have to go back, we can't let them take all the heat." Amy replied. "Amy, you know I can't get caught, you know what'll happen." he said. "It's okay, go to school, I'll talk to you after, don't worry, you know I cant talk my way out of it." she said and ran to catch up with Matt.  
  
"Where's Scott?" Matt asked Amy as they rushed to the Police station. "He's in this program and if he gets caught breaking the law in anyway he'll go to the DC." she replied holding onto her already sore arm that had gotten slammed into the ground and kicked. "So what are we going to do, just burst in there and confess that we were fighting to?" Matt asked as they slowed down some, trying to catch their breath. "Yeah, There's a good chance they'll go easy on us as long as we can give them the names of everyone in the fight, they'll most likely lecture us and send us off to our parents. Are yours ganna freak?" she asked. "Oh yeah, there's something I'm NOT looking forward to. My dad is ganna FREAK." he answered. "What about your mom? I know mine'll wait til I'm better then beat the shit outta me." she replied smiling and instantly wished she hadn't said anything when his face fell. "My...my mom died a couple years ago." he replied just above a whisper. "Oh...I'm sorry Matt." she said laying a hand on his shoulder and he just nodded. "I know how you feel, my dad left when I was about five." she said wanting to let him know that she knew what he was going through. "I'm sorry." he said putting his hand on top of hers. She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand. "Look at us sitting here feeling sorry for ourselves when we could be getting busted in that police station." she said standing up and, pulling him up with her, they began to walk up the steps to the building.  
  
"Just let me do all the talking." Amy said and he nodded, opening the door for her to enter. "I got your back." he whispered jokingly into her ear before she walked in. "Help you kids?" asked the tall man sitting behind the desk. "Yeah, my name is Amy Dumas and this is Matt Hardy, you picked up his little brother Jeff this morning for fighting up by honeysuckle." she said and the man looked through some papers before nodding. "Yeah, here it is, Jeffrey Hardy, fathers on his way." he replied. "We were in the fight to sir and it wasn't Jeff's fault at all, or Matt's for that matter, this boy Billy Richardson came up to us on the way to school and started it. We just fought back in self-defense." she explained and he just looked at her.  
  
"Come with me you two." he said and lead them down a long hallway into a room where Jeff was sitting with another officer. Jeff looked surprised and happy to see them. Amy guessed he was expecting his father. "Hey Capt., these kids say they were in that fight and have some things to say about it." Officer said. "Alright, leave them here and go back to the front desk." the Captain said. "Yes sir." the first officer said then left.  
  
"Okay kids, have a seat and tell me what you know." The Captain instructed and they did. "Sir, My name is Amy Dumas and this is Matt, Jeff's brother. We were walking to school this morning when Billy and his friends came and started a fight with us." Amy explained to him who looked skeptical. "How do I know this Billy started it?" he question "Simple Sir, you picked Jeff up right before Gardenia Ave. right?" Amy asked and with his nod she continued. "Well, Billy and them live on Big Cypress and school is on Long Shore Dr. so you can see the went in the total opposite direction of school." she explained. Matt and Jeff gave her an impressed look before looking back at the cop who thought about what she had said. Finally he spoke. "Okay kid, you give me the name of all the kids in the fight and where I can find them and your off, I'll tell the boys father what happened. I have to tell you, that was real mature of you two, coming here. I can tell your all nice kids." he said. "Thank you sir." the three answered in unison. "Wait here and I'll get you when Mr. Hardy gets here. And as for you young lady, I don't see any reason in calling your parents down here, but I will send a letter home with you telling them what happened. If your mom or dad doesn't call in saying they got it, I'll call them, understand?" he asked. "Yes sir." Amy answered and he left.  
  
"You came back." Jeff said after Amy checked to make sure the cop was down the hall. "Of course we did little bro, we wouldn't let you take the blame for all of us." Matt replied. "Scott couldn't come, he's on probation, if he gets caught he'll have to go to juvey." Amy explained to Jeff's unasked question. "I knew there'd be a reason, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would run away while you turned yourself in. Speaking of which, you are one smooth talker Amy." Jeff said smiling. "Totally, I could just see the hallow above your head appear when you talked." Matt added laughingly. "Yeah well, I am the best. Hey, I got us in this mess, I had to get us out." she replied. "And you did, but you know, it's not going to be over with Billy, he's ganna keep hassling us until he beats us for good and mends his hurt ego." Matt said and Amy nodded. "Well then, We'll just have to either stay out of his way or we get him so good he'll never want to come near us again." Amy said finishing just as the cop came back in.  
  
"Come on kids, I've spoken to your father and explained everything. He's offered to take you home Amy." the cop said as the three of them followed him out to where Mr. Hardy was waiting. 'Time to lay down the charm. Come on back out hallow.' Amy said to herself. "You kids alright?" Mr. Hardy asked. "We're fine dad." Jeff answered as they walked out into the parking lot. "You must be Amy." he said. "Yes sir, nice to meet you, thank you for the ride home." I said shaking his offered hand. "It's no problem. Help her up into the truck Matt." he said and Matt jumped up into the back of the pickup, offering Amy his hand. She took it and he pulled her up while Jeff and Mr. Hardy went up front.  
  
"Your dad seems nice." Amy said as they rode down towards their street. "Yeah, he is, he can be strict sometimes but not to strict." Matt answered. "Is your mom ganna be pissed that you got into another fight?" he asked. "A little, but she's expecting it, its like a bad habit I can't get out of, I always get into fights the first day of school, though this is the first time I didn't even make it to school." she replied smiling. "Why do you always get into fights?" he asked and Amy shrugged. "It's not like I go looking for fights, they just...come to me I guess. Besides, I have a bad temper that can go off at the drop of a hat." she explained. "Curse of the redhead's I guess" she added shrugging. "Mental note, never get on Amy's bad side." Matt said and they laughed as the truck pulled up at Dave's house.  
  
"Doesn't look like anyone's home." Mr. Hardy said. "I guess my mother and Dave went somewhere." Amy replied as Matt helped her down and out of the truck. "Would you like Matt to stay and keep you company 'til your folks get home?" Mr. Hardy offered. Amy looked at Matt who looked back hopefully. "Yes sir, that would be nice." she replied and Matt smiled. "I wanna stay to dad." Jeff said but Mr. Hardy shook his head. "You still haven't cleaned your room, if you get finished in time you can go on over." he relied and Jeff grumbled getting back Into the truck. "Okay then, you just come on home when they get home Matt." he instructed. "Okay dad, I will." Matt replied. "Thanks again Mr. Hardy." Amy said as he drove away.  
  
What do you want to do now?" Amy asked after the had raided the refrigerator. Amy was eating a ham sandwich and drinking a coke while Matt just had an apple and a coke. "I dunno, what do you want to do?" he asked. "I asked you first." she replied smiling. "I asked you second, first is the worst second is the best." he said smiling back smugly. "Fine then, let's play some poker." Amy said pulling out a pack of cards and tossing them to him. "You know how to play poker?" he asked dealing. "Of course." she answered. "Bet I can kick your ass." she challenged smiling. He smiled back and said. "Your on."  
  
"Two pair." Matt said laying down his cards. "Four of a kind." Amy replied smiling. "Lets see now, that's what? Four games to one?" she asked chuckling. "Yeah yeah, come on let's do something else. My bruised ego needs time to heal." he said and she laughed, agreeing. "So what do you want to do?" she asked. "Hmm...Let's go to the lake." he suggested. "Where's that?" she asked. "Just down the street, it looks real nice this time of day." he answered. "Sounds good to me." she said and followed him out the door.  
  
"Some first day of school huh?" Matt asked as they made their way to the lake. "Yeah, but it wasn't all that bad." Amy replied smiling up at him. He smiled back and gently held onto her hand. His hand was warm and gently and Amy couldn't help smiling widely up at him as he stomach did flip-flops. "Have you and Jeff lived here all your life?" she asked. "Yeah, we also work in my dads fields since we were old enough." he answered. "Must be nice to have a dad." she said sadly and he put his arm around her squeezing her shoulder gently. "It is, must be nice to have a Mom." he replied equally as sad and she nodded leaning into him. "It is." she whispered as they reached the lake.  
  
They found a shady spot under a big tree and sat down. "I'm ganna miss you when you have to move back." Matt said breaking the comfortable silence. "I'll miss you to, and Jeff. I know I've only known you guys since yesterday but it feels like I've known you forever." Amy confessed. "I know what you mean." he said looking away from the lake to look her in the eye. "Amy...Can I ask you a question?" he asked shyly. She smiled trying to make him comfortable. "Didn't really give me much of a choice did you?" she asked and they laughed. "Go ahead." she said. "Well...I know your not technically in school yet but...in a couple weeks there's this dance and it's okay if you don't want to go but...I'd love it if you would go with me." he stammered out and she smiled happily at him. "I'd love to go with you Matt." she replied. "Really?" he asked hopefully. "Of course." she answered reaching over to hold his hand and he smiled, scooting closer to her. He looked into her eyes with a questioning look. 'Kiss me Matt' she thought to herself and half wondered if she had said it out loud because as soon as she thought it he cupped her face and, slowly leaning down, he kissed her. Her heart was pounding in her chest when he pulled away.  
  
Amy opened her eyes and smiled happily at Matt. He put and arm around her and smiled back. She leaned into him and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. They sat there most of the day, talking about everything. They exchanged stories of when they were younger. He told her happy stories of his mother then asked if she remember anything about her father.  
  
"Not really. I've seen old pictures of him so I know what he looks like but no one ever talks about him." Amy answered. "I'm sorry you never knew him. I'm sure where ever he is he's proud." Matt said. She smiled and nodded at him laying her head down on his shoulder. "Thank you." she whispered to him and he just hugged her closer.  
  
When Amy opened her eyes again it was dark outside and the moon was reflecting off the lake making it glow. She sat up stretching and she looked next to her to see that Matt was still asleep. Smiling slightly she leaned down and shook him gently. "Matt...Matt come on wake up." she said softly in his ear. He groaned, turning his head and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey." he said cupping her face and smiling. "Hey. We feel asleep." she replied smiling back and he shook his head. "Not uh, you feel asleep. I was just (Yawn) resting my eyes." he replied sitting up. "Oh really?" she said raising an eyebrow. "Yep." he answered and before she could respond he silenced her with a kiss.  
  
Almost immediately Amy was jerked out of Matt's warm embrace. She looked up to see Dave looking at her angrily. "Do you have any idea what time it is? We've been looking everywhere for you, your mothers at home worried sick while your out here making out with the boy next door!" he said and it seemed like every word he said he squeezed her arm harder and harder, and as luck would have it, it was her sore arm. "Dave, lay of will you? That's my sore arm." she said and immediately regretted it. Before she knew it he had back handed her across the face. Matt was instantly at her side. "Hey! You didn't have to do that." he yelled at Dave pushing him away and standing in front of her so he was between them. Matt pushed her hair out of her eyes and gently rubbed when she had gotten hit. "You are grounded for a month." he said ignoring Matt. "You can't tell me what to do, your not my father." Amy yelled back at him placing her hand on top of Matt's who was holding her burning cheek. "Your right, I'm not but while your staying here you are my responsibility and you'll do as your told." he said and she had heard enough. She jerked out of Matt's grasp and ran away as fast as she could, ignoring Dave and Matt's calls for her to stop.  
  
When Amy finally had run until she was exhausted she found herself at a waterfall. Sighing, she plopped down under a tree and pulled her legs up close to herself wishing for Matt to be near her so she could feel his heat next to her again. She closed her eye's again leaning against the tree, thinking to herself. 'I shouldn't have jerked away from him like that, I hope he doesn't I meant anything by it, I was just trying to get away from Dave, he'll understand....won't he?'. That was her last thought before the soft breeze and peacefulness surrounding her became to inviting to ignore and she fell to sleep.  
  
"There you are." Amy heard Jeff say, waking her up. "I'll never understand how you can fall asleep in the most uncomfortable places." Matt said as the two of them sat on either side of her. "How you doin' Ames?" Matt asked becoming serious. She shrugged looking down. "I'm just sick of it you know? Sick of my mom falling in love every month with a new guy who thinks he's my father all of a sudden. Sick of moving around so much." she confessed. "I'm sorry Amy, I wish I knew how to help." Matt said and Jeff agreed. She smiled sadly at them. "I'll be fine. Thanks guys." she said putting an arm around both of them. "Are you going home tonight?" Jeff asked. "No, I think I'll just sty out here." she replied. "Are you sure Ames?" Matt asked. "Definitely, I've done it before, no one will worry." she replied. "We will." Jeff said and she smiled.  
  
"So, we'll just have to stay out here with you, right bro?" Matt asked turning to Jeff. "Right." Jeff answered with a nod of his head. "You guys don't have to stay out here with me, I'll be fine, really." she said not wanting them to do something they didn't want to just because they felt sorry for her. "We know we don't have to, we want to. We're a team, the three of us and we wouldn't leave you out here alone." Jeff replied. "Thanks again guys, I'm glad you came out her to find me." she told them. "No prob Ames." Matt said putting an arm around her. Amy grinned up at him as the two starred into each others eyes. Jeff sat watching them with a small smile on his face. There was definitely something there and he was happy for them, Amy was nice, he knew she wouldn't hurt his brother. 


	3. Getting To Know You

Matt, Jeff and Amy sat around the same fire Jeff had made and talked about everything and nothing. Amy told them all the different places she and Scott had lived and Matt and Jeff told her what it was like to live in just one place. "Sometimes I wish I could just live in one place, but, other times I love moving around and seeing the world." Amy told them. Matt was leaning against the tree with Amy in front of him, leaning her head back against his chest. Jeff was up on the lowest branch laying on his stomach with his arms hanging down. "I'd love to travel around the states." Jeff said. "You'll be able to when you guys become famous wrestlers." Amy said and they smiled at her. "True. You really think we'll make it?" Matt asked. "Definitely, you guys are the best." She replied squeezing his hand. "Yeah big bro, can't argue with that." Jeff asked throwing leaves down on them. "Hey! Jeff man, your dead." Matt said jumping up in the tree as Amy laughed. "Gotta catch me first slow poke." Jeff called, already making his way up the tree. "Slow poke? That's it." Matt said climbing faster. Jeff laughed, standing cautiously up. When Matt almost reached him Jeff jumped and dove into the water. "Jeff!" Matt yelled, worried that Jeff had jumped from to far up.  
  
"Woooo! Come on Matt, Jump!" Jeff said when he came up from out of the water. "Your crazy man." he said but jumped anyway, topping Jeff's dive by adding a flip. "Show off." Jeff said when Matt resurfaced and Amy laughed, clapping. "Come on Amy, the waters great." Jeff said. "Hell no, It's freezing you guys have to remember I'm from Florida where 75 is cold and 70 is freezing." Amy replied. "Don't be such a baby, baby." Matt said laughingly. "Baby? Me? Ha, I'll show you." Amy said and began climbing the tree as Matt and Jeff started cheering. "Amy, that's to high, you'll get hurt!" Matt yelled up to her as she climbed higher then both Matt and Jeff had. "Watch and learn Hardys." Amy said before jumping. She topped both of them, doing a double back flip. "Show off." Matt and Jeff said in unison when Amy surfaced. "And? GOD it's FREEZING." Amy said and started to swim for the shore when Matt grabbed her, stopping her. "Ut uh, where do you think your going?" he asked, holding on tighter to her as she struggled. "Oh come on Matt its to cold." she said whining. Jeff gabbed her legs helping Matt when Amy began laughing. "Stop, no that tickles!" she said struggling harder when, in a sudden burst of energy, she broke free and immediately went under water.  
  
"Amy?" Jeff called out after she had been under for awhile. "Amy come on, it's not funny, where are you?" Matt called with no answer. "Amy! Come on knock it off!" Jeff called when they both heard a whistle and looked up to the tree to see Amy laughing. "Jez Ames, you scared the shit outta us" Jeff yelled up to her. "Serves you right Boys." she yelled before jumping into the water again, this time doing a front flip and hitting the water in a perfect dive. "Where'd you learn how to do that?" Jeff asked. "Scott taught me, my dad taught him." she answered. "Will you teach me?" Jeff asked swimming towards the shore. "Sure." Amy replied swimming after him and Matt followed.  
  
"First just start off with a simple back filp. But you have to make sure you aren't turned when you hit the water or you'll get smacked by it and trust me, it hurt's. Now stand like this." Amy said showing Jeff how to stand and he copied her every move. "Then just push off." she added before jumping and doing a perfect back flip, hitting the water just right. Jeff learned fast and after only an hour passed he was doing back flips as well as Amy. The two teamed up and got Matt to learn, who was hesitant at first but before long Matt was going up as high as them.  
  
"I'm exhausted. "Amy said plopping down under the tree as Matt got the fire started again. "Amy your arm." Jeff said pointing to her left arm. When she looked at it she noticed that her shirt was stain red. "Ah shit." she said lifting up her sleeve. "I know Dave grabbed it to hard. Stupid son of a Fucking...UGH." she said. "Here." Matt said running to get his shirt that was drying on a tree branch. He walked up to her and tied his shirt around her arm tightly. "To tight?" he asked and she shook her head. "Thanks." she said softly, then sighed. "God, can anything else go wrong tonight? I think I'm going to sleep before I brake something." she said leaning back against the tree. "Good idea." Jeff said taking his place back up on the branch in the tree. Matt hesitantly came to sit next to Amy. She smiled up at him and took his arm, pulling his closer as he smiled. "Night all." Jeff said sleepily. "Night Jeff, night Matt." Amy said as she leaned her head on Matt's shoulder. "Night Jeff, night Amy." Matt said and he couldn't help the goofy smile in his face as he pulled Amy closer.  
  
Matt slowly opened his eyes to bright sunlight. Stretching, he noticed something was missing. Looking next to him he realized Amy wasn't their anymore. He quickly scanned the area around them for that familiar flash of red when he spotted her in sitting on the shore; close enough so she could put her legs in the water. Quietly, so he wouldn't wake Jeff up, he made his way over to her.  
  
"Your up early." Matt said when he got close enough and Amy jumped then, seeing it was only him, she smiled. "Morning Matt, how'd you sleep?" she asked returning her gaze to the breathtaking view of the sunrise. Matt came to sit next to her and put his arm in the now familiar place, around her waist. She leaned into him and smiled to herself. "Good, how's your arm feel?" he asked, his hand coming to rest on her left arm. "Feels a lot better." she answered as Jeff walked up sitting next to Matt and they fell into their comfortable silence, just enjoying the view and being together.  
  
After the beautiful sunrise they all sat around talking, making out a plan for the day and deciding if they wanted home when Jeff stared coughing more often. "You okay Jeff?" Amy asked with a worried expression on her face. "Oh sure, I'll be fine, it's just a little cold out here." he replied and Matt and Amy exchanged looks. "Dude, it's got to be at least eighty five out." Amy said and placed her hand on his forehead. She immediately snatched it away and her worried expression grew. "Jeff your burning up." she said. "Calm down guys, its just a little cold, I'll be fine." he replied. "I don't know. I think you should go on home so you can get some medicine or something." Matt replied and Jeff shook his head. "No, no way If I go home you know I won't be able to lie to dad, if he even looks at me I'll blurt out where you guys are and If you come home with me Amy will be out here all alone and I don't want that either. Besides I feel...I feel..." he said but had to pause when he sneezed. "I feel fine." he finished sighing. "Jeff come on, it's okay, lets go home, you could get worse if you stay out here and I don't want it to be because of me." Amy said and Jeff sighed again, looking down. "Oh alright, I'll go" he replied and Matt and Amy let out a sigh of relief making Jeff smile.  
  
"They're you guys are" Scott said when the three walked up. "What happened to Jeff?" he asked and Matt and Lita turned to Jeff. "He looks really pale." Scott added offering Jeff a seat. "Scott go get Mom." Amy told her brother and he went without question. "I...I don't feel so good you guys." Jeff got out before going into a coughing fit. "Jeff, calm down, take deep breaths." Matt instructed patting his back. "What in god's name did you do- dunk his head under water until he turned blue?" Amy's mother asked checking his temperature. "No...we just all went swimming last night and-" Amy started but Mrs. Dumas cut her off. "Swimming? Are you out of your mind?! You all could have caught pneumonia! You know better than that, now go to your room Amy." she said pushing her away. "But I want to help." Amy pleaded. "Now!" her mother said and Scott gently grabbed her arm and pushed her to the door. "Best go get your father Matt." Amy heard her mom say before she ran to her room and slammed the door, falling onto her bed. It wasn't her fault! She's the one who said it was to cold in the first place and now she was getting punished. She wanted so badly to be out there helping them, especially Matt. He had told her about his mother and what he went through. She didn't want to even think about what would happen if Jeff would have to go to the hospital, not to mention what it would do to Jeff, they were both so afraid of hospital's.  
  
Just then Scott walked into her room. "What's happening?" she asked standing up. Scott cleared his throat, shaking his head. "They're taking Jeff to the hospital, just to be safe. Mr. Hardy just thinks it's the flu but he wants to make she he doesn't have pneumonia." Scott explain and Amy fell back onto the bed. "It'll be alright, he was already looking better." Scott said reassuringly coming to sit next to her on the bed. "This is terrible. How is Matt taking it?" she asked. "I think he was more worried than Jeff." Scott replied and she sighed sadly, shaking her head. "Hey, no one blames you for this Amy, not even mom. You know how she can be, she just overreacts sometimes, she'll be in here apologizing as soon as she gets home." Scott said but Amy shook her head fiercely. "No...no this IS my fault. It wouldn't have happen if I hadn't run away when Dave hit him, I always run away from everything and-" Amy said but Scott interrupted her. "Dave HIT you?! Why didn't you tell me? I'll kill him!" he said jumping up but Amy just shrugged. "I don't know, I probably deserved it." she replied making Scott even more mad. "Amy Dumas if you ever say that again *I'll* hit you! You never EVER deserve to be hit by a man, or anyone for that matter no matter what the reason." he said making her look him in the eye and she finally nodded. "I know you right, I won't let anyone treat me like that, I promise." she replied. "Good, how bout you take a nap, we probably won't here anymore about Jeff until tonight, maybe tomorrow." Scott said and walked to the door. "I'll have a talk with Dave and mom." he said before leaving.  
  
Amy sighed and laid down on her bed thinking for a while before finally taking out a bag from under her bed. Reaching into it she pulled out a prescription bottle. A few years back she went to the doctor because she could never sleep and he gave her some sleeping pills. She had to admit they worked, she had been getting more sleep than ever but he still made sure she had some just incase she ever need them. Sighing she took one out and popped it into her mouth, swallowing it. She put the bottle back into her bag and her bag back under her bed, and then slipped under the covers. She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to think about anything anymore, she just wished it all never happened until finally she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Someone whispering in her eye and gently shaking her awakened Amy that night. "Amy, wake up...come on please wake up." she heard the person say and recognized the shaky voice as Matt's. Opening an eye she turned in her bed so she faced him. "Matt? What's wrong?" she asked sleepily as she sat up. "I'm sorry I woke you up I just... I need to talk to someone. Will you go for a walk with me? Please?" he asked kneeling next to her bed. "Yeah, sure, of course." she replied throwing on a pair of jeans over her PJ bottoms and grabbing a jacket.  
  
They left the house quietly and made their way down the street to the park. Amy was dying to know how Jeff was but she didn't want to make Matt talk until he was ready. Glancing up at him she saw that he had a far away look in his eye and that he could break down at any minute and cry. She reached over and slipped her hand into his giving him a gentle squeeze. Matt turned and looked at her as if just noticing she was there and smiled, putting his arm around her.  
  
When they reached the park Matt lead Amy over to the bench, both still silent. After a few minutes though, Matt spoke. "I'm so scared Amy." he whispered finally making eye contact with her and when he did she wanted to look away from the immense sadness she saw in his eyes but didn't. "Scared of what Matt?" she asked comfortingly rubbing his arm. "What if...what if something happens to Jeff? I couldn't bare to lose him to." Matt said, his voice cracking. "Oh Matt" Amy said pulling him into a hug and she felt him relax in her arms. "Jeff will be fine, I know he will be." she said confidently as she rubbed his back soothingly. "I promise Matt, and you know I wouldn't lie. Well," she said pausing to chuckle. "To you anyway." she added and felt him smile against her. "Feel better?" she asked and he hugged her tighter, kissing her cheek. "Much, thanks Ames. I don't know what I'm ganna do when you have to leave me." he said sadly. "I won't leave you Matt. We're ganna be together forever. You me and Jeff will be Forever Friends." she said. "Yeah, no one will be able to tare us apart." he added pulling back so he could look her in the eye.  
  
"Amy...I....I just want to tell you that...that no matter what happens I'll..." Matt stammered out and Amy smiled encouragingly. "You'll what Matt." she asked. Taking a deep breath he pushed her hair back away from her face and out of her eyes. "That I love you, and always will." he said and watched her face carefully for a reaction. Her smile widen, her eyes shined happily and she pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you to Matt." she replied when they broke apart. 


	4. Saying Goodbye

Jeff was better and out of bed in just a few days. They three spent as much time together as they could. They finished the ramp and often wrestled, Matt and Jeff teaching Amy all the moves they knew and the trio even made up scripts. Matt and Jeff said Amy had to have a stage name because every wrestler did so they spent a while thinking of one until Jeff suggested calling her Lita because he remembered reading about an ancient astrological goddess named Lita with red hair. Amy and Matt agreed that it sounded good and so they used it.  
  
Almost every night Amy and Matt would take a walk before they went to sleep and often one would go to the other's house in the middle of the night because they wanted to talk or just be with one another. Neither talked about what little time they had left with each other, they just enjoyed the time they got to spend together. Eventually the night of the dance came and the last night Amy had with her two best friends, she would be leaving the very next day.  
  
"Hey Amy wait up!" Amy heard Matt call when she left her history class. "Hey Matt, what are you doin' way over here?" Amy asked when he caught up. They usually meet in front of the cafeteria and walked to the gym together. "My teacher gave me something to take to Mr. Sparks and said I could just leave class early cuz I probably wouldn't have made it back in time." he said. "Cool." she replied as they made they're way to the gym hand in hand. "Ready for the dance tonight?" she asked smiling up at him and he smiled widely in return. "I've been ready for weeks. You?" he replied and she nodded. "Same here." she said. They had to part then, Matt going to the men's locker room and Amy going to the woman's.  
  
Amy said hi to a few people she knew as she made her way down to her locker. This was her least favorite part of gym because her locker was right next to Stacey's, a well known girl around school who despised Amy. It was rumored around school that the reason she hated Amy so much was because of Matt. In fact Sue, a good friend of Amy's had once told her she overheard Stacey tell her friends that Matt was cheating on Amy with her. Amy knew it wasn't true, for one Matt and Amy spent all their free time together, it just wasn't possible time wise, and besides, Amy knew Matt loved her.  
  
After changing, Amy brushed through her red hair that had grown long the past month when she saw Stacey heading towards her. 'Please god, don't let her say anything, I can NOT get suspended now.' she said to herself. "So I here today's your last day, that's just TO bad, Matt must be absolutely DEVASTATED." Stacey said changing into her gym outfit. Amy just bit her tongue and nodded. She knew if she replied it would just encourage Stacey. "Well, just a little advise between us friends, I would watch out if I were you." she said and Amy finally made eye contact with her. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked her temper rising and Stacey knew she had her. "Well, you know what happens when men get lonely, why do you think long distance relationships never work out?" she replied innocently and walked away before Amy could reply.  
  
"Okay girls come on outside." Mrs. Jiles, they're gym teacher called and all the girls filed out to the field. Amy quickly scanned the field for Matt's class but didn't see them and she figured they must be in the gym today. "Hey Amy, what's up?" Sue asked walking up from behind her. Amy sighed and shrugged not wanting anyone to know how much Stacey's words affected her. She was wrong and Amy knew it, so why did it still hurt? "Come on, let's cut and go talk." Sue said and, without replying, Amy followed her to their spot behind the gym where they often went after the teacher took attendance.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Sue asked. "Nothing, just...something Stacey said." Amy replied and Sue sighed. "What's that bitch say now?" she asked and Amy told her. "I know Matt's not like that but...I don't know I'm just worried that he'll forget about me when I move." Amy said. "You're right, Matt's not like that and he's smart enough to see through Stacey. You have nothing to worry about." she replied and Amy nodded. "God, I used to hate people like this, I never understood how much a guy could affected someone like this, I thought that only happened to brainless cheerleader's and yet..." Amy said throwing her hands up as if to say 'here I am' and Sue laughed agreeing.  
  
Sue was about to reply when they heard Stacey's voice come around the corner. "Well well well, look who's skipping class, I wonder what Mrs. Jiles would say about this." she said. "Fuck off Stacey, why don't you just get a fucking life?" Amy said as she and Sue stood up but Stacey just smiled to her friend standing behind her. "Good idea Amy, maybe I'll start with getting a boyfriend." she replied then turned to her friend. "Matt's available isn't he?" she asked her and Amy lost it, without thinking she slugged Stacey across the face. "Woho good shot Amy!" Sue said as Amy and Stacey got into it. Amy, being used to fight guys all the time had no problem beating Stacey. She had just kneed Stacey in the stomach when the teacher came around the. "What's going on here?!" she asked pulling Sue off Stacey's friend.  
  
'Busted' Amy thought and was about to reply when Sue cut her off. "It was my fault Mrs. Jiles, I started it, Amy was trying to stop me but I just pushed her away." she said and Amy looked at her with a shocked face. "In my office, both of you. Bill, come over here, help Stacey and Mary to the nurse." she said and Amy and Sue walked into the locker room.  
  
"Why'd you do that Sue?" Amy asked when they were alone in the Gym office. "I'd hate for you to miss the dance for that, it's your last date with Matt before you have to leave." Sue replied. "I can't let you take the blame for what I did Sue, I wouldn't feel right." Amy said but sue shook her head. "You'd be doing me a favor Amy, when the school gets a look at Stacey's face and hear I did it, no one will mess with me." Sue replied smiling just as the teacher walked in.  
  
By the time they had gone though the story until Mrs. Jiles was convinced Amy wasn't to blame it was forty minutes after the bell. She sent Sue to the office and gave Amy a pass to go to her next class. Walking through the halls on her way to class Amy didn't know how she could look Matt in the eye. He'd hear about this sooner or later and she could just see him laughing when he heard how she reacted. What in the world possessed her to attack Stacey like that? True she hated her and she had been wanting to do it for a long time now but just because she said that about Matt...Just thinking about what she said, the way she said it made Amy want to punch the wall. She had never felt this much for a guy and it scared her.  
  
Sighing she walked into the class room. Mrs. Martian was working at her desk and the class was writing in their notebooks. Matt smiled happily when she walked in and she smiled back weakly as she walked up to the teachers desk and handed her the note. Mrs. Martian read it and told her what the assignment was and to go sit down. Sitting down in the desk next to Matt's she took out her workbook and started on the assignment, not looking at Matt. A few minutes later he nudged her arm and gave her a note. 'What's wrong?' she read to herself and her stomach tightened. She could just *see* his eye's pleading at her. Sighing defeatedly she decided to tell him some of what happen. 'Me and Sue got into a fight with Stacey and a friend of hers, Sue took they blame for me so I wouldn't get suspended and I feel bad. ' she wrote quickly and handed it back. She wasn't really lying, she did feel bad.  
  
She went back to her work thinking it was over, still not making eye contact. But a few minutes later Matt nudged her arm again. 'What's *really* wrong?' she read and silently cursed to herself. Why wasn't she surprised that he could tell something else was wrong. She paused before writing back, thinking to herself. She knew she would have to tell him eventually, her cheeks burned just thinking about it. 'Nothing.' she wrote but quickly erased it. 'Just something Stacey said. But it doesn't matter, I know it's not true.' she wrote back and hesitated before handing it to him. Looking at her watch she saw that all she had to do was get through fifteen more minutes until the last bell.  
  
It had been five minutes and Matt hadn't wrote back. Amy finally looked over at him to see he was working in his book at the note had been put aside. 'Oh no, he's mad at me, I should have just told him, this is terrible Amy you are so....' she stopped cursing at herself when he looked up, catching her watching him. Smiling, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, mouthing 'I love you' before going back to his work. Amy also went back to her work, confused. He obviously wasn't mad, but why didn't he ask what Stacey had said? God she loved him, he was so understanding.  
  
Smiling to herself Amy closed her workbook, finished with the assignment. She turned back to Matt who also had his book closed and was watching her. She smiled at him, blushing slightly and he smiled back just as the bell rang. "Okay class, have that done and ready by Monday." Mrs. Martian said as the class left. Matt pulled Amy to him, putting an arm around her and kissing her cheek. Amy hugged him tightly as they made they're way off campus and to their houses. "Hey you two love birds." Jeff said standing up and stretching. "Hey Jeff." they said. Jeff often came and did some of his homework or read a book while he waited for them to get out. "Amy! Wait a sec!" Sue called from behind them. "Sue, what happened?" Amy asked. "I got Saturday detention for three weeks, but that's not what I wanted to tell you, I have to tell you something." Sue said. "What's is it? What's wrong?" Amy asked and Sue looked around nervously, obviously not wanting to tell her but knowing she had to. "Tell me Sue." she said. "Okay...Well, you know Steve? Stacey's brother? When he heard what you did to Stacey he went to Scott with like three of his friends and started a fight. Scott was with Mike and Louie, his friends from the football team so they pretty much won it but..." Sue said and Amy's heart felt like it stopped. "But..?" she asked softly. "But Steve busted a bottle over Scott's head, he's in with the nurse now." Sue replied and Amy's breath caught in her throat.  
  
Without a word Amy ran back on campus and towards the front office, Matt Jeff and Sue right behind her. When they got inside Amy immediately head to the nurses office. "What's wrong Amy?" Stacey asked and Amy stopped making Matt, who was running right behind her almost run into her. "You Bitch." Amy said to Stacey who was sitting near the front desk with a few of her friends. Amy started to walk over to her but Matt, Jeff and Sue stopped her. "Not here Amy, wait til we got off campus." Sue told her and Amy's eye's never left Stacey. "Why?" she asked angrily. "Because if they catch you fighting Stacey they're ganna know your the one that was in the fight earlier." Sue told her calmly and Amy nodded. "Fine." she said while Matt rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.  
  
"You need something?" a woman said coming around the corner. "Yeah, is Scott Dumas still here?" she asked. "He's in with the nurse now, are you family?" she asked. "I'm his sister, can I see him?" she replied. "You can see him when the nurse is done, have a seat, it won't be long." she said then walked away. Amy sighed and Matt lead her over to a chair. She was about to sit down but he stopped her, sitting down first and, smiling slyly he pulled her into his lap. She smiled back at him, putting one arm around his neck and the other rested on his that were wrapped around her waist. Sue looked over at Stacey and bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look on her face. She nudged Jeff, who was sitting next to her and nodded her head towards Stacey. Jeff covered his mouth and looked away.  
  
"So Matt, are you going to the dance?" Stacey asked forcing a smile on her face. Matt felt Amy tense in his arms as she glared angrily at Stacey. "I love you." he whispered into her ear and she relaxed, smiling at him. "Yes I am." he replied to Stacey, kissing Amy's neck. Stacey's eye's flashed jealously but still, she smile. "Well maybe you can save me a dance." she said sweetly but Matt shook his head, his attention still focused on Amy. "I'm afraid that's not possible, I've already promised them all to Amy." he replied to her. "Not that I would want to anyway." he whispered in her ear making her chuckle. "That's sweet" She said standing up. "Just remember what I said about long distance relationships Amy." she said and walked to the door. "Actually Stacey, I think that only applies to you." Sue said. Stacey just smiled waving at Matt and left.  
  
"Don't let her get to you Amy, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Sue said and Amy nodded, not looking Matt in the eye. "What did she say?" Matt asked. "Nothing, I told you, it doesn't matter." Amy replied still not making eye contact with him. Sue looked quizzically at Amy, she had thought Amy told Matt but she seemed afraid of his reaction for some reason. Before either Sue or Matt could reply Scott and the nurse walked out. Amy jumped up and walked up to him. He had a bandage on his head and a cut lip but neither looked bad. "You okay?" she asked and he nodded. "Looks worse than it feels. Lets go home, don't you have that dance to get ready for?" he said slinging an arm around her and the five of them left.  
  
"You sure you feel okay?" Amy asked. They were home now and Amy was waiting for Matt and Jeff, who should be at their house any minute. "I'm fine baby sister, don't worry about me, I have the house to myself, plenty of peace and quiet. Just calm down and sit." Scott told her and she did. "You look great tonight" he said shaking his head. "My baby sister, all grown up." he added and she smiled. She was wearing a spaghetti strap black dress that came to just above her knees. Her mom had helped curl and put up her hair, she even had on some light makeup. Mrs. Dumas had taken a dozen pictures, she was delighted to see her tomboy finally wearing a dress.  
  
There was a light knock on the door and Amy shot up and walking over to the door, she calmed down her breathing before opening it. She smiled when she saw Matt, Jeff, and Jeff's date Keri from his school. The boy's wore almost identical outfits, both had on black dress pants and black coats, but Jeff wore a white shirt while Matt had on a black one and Keri wore a loose red dress that went down to her ankles. "Wow, you look great Ames." Matt said. "Yeah, who'da thought Lita would ever wear a dress." Jeff added smiling. "Thanks guys, you both look great to." she replied. "Go on you guys, get outta here, have fun. Have her back before midnight or I'll come lookin for ya." Scott said half-jokingly and Amy just rolled her eyes walking out with Matt and Jeff and Keri.  
  
The night was going perfectly for the trio. Stacey hadn't shown up and no one had bothered them all night. Matt and Amy shared as many dances as they could and Amy and Jeff even had a few. There was a table in the corner that they could get their pictures taken together. First Matt and Amy got theirs then Jeff and Keri, then all four of them together and then just the three.  
  
They all took a brake for a few minutes from dancing when Matt got his idea. He kissed Amy on the cheek and said he'd be right back. He made sure Amy wasn't looking before walking up to the DJ booth. Jeff saw him but didn't say anything just gave him a quizzical look when he returned. Matt just smiled and shook his head silently telling Jeff not to say anything. A few minutes later Amy grabbed his hand pulling him towards the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance some more." she said but Matt hesitated. "Wait, not this one, I mean...let's wait until the next song starts, this one's almost over anyway." he replied and she looked him in the eye for a minute before shrugging and sitting back down.  
  
When the next song started it was a slow song and Matt smiled excitedly. "Come on, now let's dance." Matt said and practically dragged Amy across the room to the dance floor. "Okay okay I'm coming slow down Matt." she said and he stopped in the middle of the floor, still smiling. "Matt what-" Amy started but was cut off by the DJ. "This next song is going out to Amy from Matt, he's ganna miss you babe." he said and Amy looked up at Matt shocked as he pulled her close.  
  
I've been searching for you  
  
I heard a cry within my soul  
  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
  
Know that you are walking right through my door  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
Amy buried her head in Matt shoulder, tears coming to her eyes as the words touched her heart.  
  
A sacred gift of heaven  
  
For better worse, wherever  
  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
  
Until you cried, never  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
At every time I've always known  
  
That you where there, upon your throne  
  
A lonely queen without her king  
  
I longed for you, my love forever  
  
"I love you Ames, I always will." Matt said softly into her ear.  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
They broke apart and walked back to their seat where Jeff and Keri were. They left Matt and Amy to themselves for the rest of the dance after that.  
  
"Tell dad I'll be home in awhile." Matt told Jeff as they parted way's Matt taking Amy home and Jeff taking Keri home. "Kay, I'll see you tomorrow Lita." Jeff said and Amy smiled. "See ya. Bye Keri." Amy replied and they parted. "I had a great time Matt, thank you." Amy said and Matt smiled, leaning down for a kiss. "Me to Ames, if your not to tired will you meet me at the park later?" he asked and Amy couldn't help but smile at the hopeful look in his eye. "I will Matt." she said and gave him one last kiss before walking into the house.  
  
At around one Amy snuck out of the house and made her way to the park, barely keeping herself from running. Matt smiled happily when she approached and she returned the smile. "Let's go to our spot Matt." Amy said and he nodded wordlessly taking her hand and leading her to the waterfall in the woods.  
  
They sat silently watching the waterfall, Amy's head snuggled into Matt's shoulder. "Don't leave me Amy." Matt said softly, knowing she had to but not caring. "Okay." she replied holding onto him tighter. Matt kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. "Come with me." she said looking up at him. "I'll always be with you Amy. We *Will* be together again, I know it." he replied and she nodded. "I know, I can feel it, we've just begun." Amy said. "It's ten to two Ames, we should go, you'll need your rest for tomorrow." Matt said and Amy shook her head. "I don't want to go home. It's not fair Matt. I love you, why do I have to leave?" she asked. "I don't know Amy..... I just don't know." he replied.  
  
"Do you want to know what Stacey said?" she asked and he looked her in the eye again. "Only if you want to tell me." he replied and she nodded. "I do." Amy said and told him everything that happened. "You could have told me that." Matt said pulling her up with him as he stood. "I know I just...I didn't want you to think I didn't trust you. And I.. was embarrassed I guess." she replied as they made their way to Dave's house. "Embarrassed? You have nothing to be embarrassed about baby, I'm touched you care that much about me." he said as they reached the house. Amy immediately pulled Matt down to her for a kiss that seemed to stop time. When they finally pulled away pulled her into a hug. "I love you Matt." she whispered in his ear. Matt kissed her neck before pulling back. "I love you to Amy, you better go and get some sleep, me and Jeff'll come by tomorrow." he replied giving her one last kiss before forcing himself to let her go and she walked into the house.  
  
"Wake up Amy, time to hit the road." Amy faintly heard her mother say waking her up. "Mmmm, five more minutes Ma." Amy said rolling over and closing her eyes again. "I knew you shouldn't have gone to that dance, I told you you'd be to tired to get up this morning." Amy said when Scott walked in. "Matt and Jeff are here Amy." Scott said and she jumped up pushing them out of her room so she could get dressed. "Tell them I'll be right there."  
  
Not five minutes later Amy was out the door. "Not to long Amy, we're leaving in a half hour." she heard Dave yell as she, Matt and Jeff walked away. "Yeah yeah, whatever." she said, though not loud enough for Dave to hear. The three walked to the park in silence and sat on the bench, not exactly knowing what to say. "I'll write you guys every day." Amy said braking the silence. "And we'll write back everyday." Jeff replied then looked at Matt who nodded slightly. "Here, it's from both of us." Jeff said taking out a box from his pocket. "Oh guys, you didn't have to get me anything." Amy said taking it. "Open it." Matt said eagerly and she smiled at him, opening it. "Oh my...you guy's..." Amy said not knowing what to say, under the paper was a gold heart shaped heart locket. "Do you like it?" Jeff asked. "Like it? I love it." she replied hugging them both. "Open it." Matt said and she did seeing the picture of her and Matt on one side and the picture of the three of them at the dance on the other.  
  
"Oh guy's, I'll never take it off." she said as Matt helped her on with it. "Check it out, now you know we'll never forget you." Jeff said pulling out an identical locket from under his shirt and Matt did the same. "And look." Matt said bringing the three together. "For" he said pointing to Jeff's. "Ever" he said pointing to his and then he pointed to hers. "Friend's." he finished and she pulled them both into a hug. "I'm ganna miss you guys so much." she said kissing them both on the cheek as she heard Scott call her name.  
  
"I guess I have to go." she said making no movement to leave. "Yeah." they replied. She sighed pulling Jeff into a hug. "I'll see you later little brother." Amy said smiling and he smiled back. "Yeah, see ya Lita." he replied. Amy then turned to Matt, and he hugged her to him tightly. "I love you." Matt said. "I love you to." Amy replied kissing him as Dave's car pulled up. "Let's go Amy, we're going to miss our flight." Dave said and Amy just shot him a angry look turning back to her best friends. "I'll write as soon as I get home." she said hugging them both one more time and giving Matt one last kiss before she reluctantly got into the car. Amy's eye's never left them until they we're out of sight. "Goodbye boys." Amy said clutching the locket close to her.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Jeff hurriedly ran up the stairs to Matt's room where he was sitting at his desk doing homework. "We got a letter from Amy." Jeff said before Matt could protest Jeff not knocking before he came in. Matt grabbed it out of his hands and, opening it he read it out loud.  
  
Dear Matt and Jeff,  
  
Hey guys, we just got home from the airport and everything seems so weird. Scott for one is happy to be home, he's already out with his friends even though Mom told us both to unpack before we did anything. He's out playing baseball so I figure, what's a few minutes writing a letter to my two best friends ganna hurt? I miss you guys so much already, I'm even thinking of getting Scott to wrestle with me. It won't be the same without you guy's though, he doesn't know any more moves than I do. Dave said he'd give me a job down at the warehouse so I could earn some money and call you guys, pretty awesome huh? I guess I have to go before my mom comes in here and raises hell, I'll write again tomorrow after school. School… there's something I'm *not* looking forward to.  
  
Love you and Miss you both,  
  
Ames, Amy and Lita 


End file.
